I can t forget my feelings,Professor
by pink'laura'pink
Summary: Kurz hörte er auf mich zu küssen und sah mich an,in seinen Augen war nun nichts abweisendes mehr, sondern Zuneigung und Verlangen"
1. schwarze Augen

_**Ok Freunde,das ist meine allerallererste Story also seit lieb zu mir!Ich hab hier schon ungefähr alle Storys gelesen und dachte es wird mal Zeit für ne neue...Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal für Zeichensetzung,Rechtschreibung,Satzbau...war alles noch nie meine Stärke:P**_

_**So...ich lad dann jetzt einfach mal ein paar Kapitel hoch,aber so viele hab ich noch nicht.Ich geb mr aber Mühe neue Kapitel regelmäßig hochzuladen-wenn der Schulstress es zulässt.Ja...ein genauen Plan fürs Ende oder wie lang die Story wird hab ich nich wirklich...wir werden sehen.**_

_**Kurz zum Inhalt...es geht um Savannah ,die in ihren Sommerferien auf den uns allen bekannten Snape(ich wusste übrigens schon IMMER dass er eigt ein netter kerl ist!!,und bei mir wird er garantiert nicht sterben!)trifft und sic acuh promt verliebt.Die beiden verbringen halt die Zeit zusammen und als Savannah am Ende der ferien nach Hogwarts kommt ist es nicht so wie sie es erwartet hat.(inhaltsangaben sind auch nicht so meine Stärke.../kann ich überhaupt was?)**_

_**und sonst gehört ungefähr alles j.k.rowling und so...viel spass**_

**chapter 1-**Zwei schwarze Augen

Oh mein Gott!Ich kann mich nicht erinnern wann ich das letzte mal so aufgeregt war!

Klar hab ich gehört,dass es üblich ist neue Schüler so in die verschiedenen Häuser einzuteilen.Aber die Erstklässler sind eine Gruppe -und ich bin ganz alleine!Die ganze Schule wird nur auf mich gucken!Am liebsten würde ich auf der Stelle disapperieren -wenn ich es könnte...

Aber so warte ich nun in diesem kleinen Zimmer hinter der grossen Halle,warte bis Dumbledore mich hereinruft und male mir die schlimmsten Dinge aus.Was ist wenn ich auf dem Weg hinfalle?Und wo soll ich überhaupt hingehen?Muss ich mich vllt erst noch der ganzen Schule vorstellen?Ohje,das wäre ja schrecklich!Ich konnte noch nie vor vielen Leuten reden und dann gleich vor einer ganzen Schule?!

Doch plötzlich höre ich Dumbledore:"...doch bevor ich dazu komme noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinzuweisen ,dass der Flur im dritten Stock für Schüler verboten ist, möchte ich euch noch eine neue Schülerin vorstellen.Sie kommt von einem weniger bekannten Zauberinternat und wird nun ihren Abschluss auf Hogwarts machen.Ich vertraue darauf dass ihr nett zu ihr seid.Erinnert euch an eure eigenen ersten Tage hier an einer neuen Schule!Also begrüsst mit mir: Savannah Turner!"

O.k. jetzt gehts los.Ich muss mich beruhigen!Ich atme noch einmal tief durch und trete dann durch die grosse,schwere Tür.

Scheisse!!Mich starren gerade gefühlte tausend Gesichter erwartungsvoll an,ich kann einige Mädchen tuscheln sehen und manche Jungs werfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu...Dumbledore lächelt mich freundlich an und bedeutet mir ,mich auf einen kleinen Hocker zu setzen ,auf dem der berühmte sprechende Hut liegt.

"Ok Savannah jetzt stell dich nicht so an!,"ich versuchte mich selbst zu motivieren,"du bist eine Turner also zeig denen was du drauf hast!"

Ich raffte mich auf und ging so selbstbewusst ich konnte zu dem Hocker.Dumbledore setzte mir den Hut auf.

Ich hatte schon einiges über die verschiedenen Häuser gehört .Über Slytherin ,was besonders bei Schwarzmagiern beliebt sein soll ,oder Gryffindor.Aber mir war es ziemlich egal in welches Haus ich kam hauptsache ich kam von diesem Stuhl herunter.Obwohl,Slytherin wär vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht,dann wäre ich in der nähe von-

"Gryffindor!!"

In meinen Gedanken hab ich ja ganz vergessen dass ich den Hut aufhatte.Nun war ich also eine Gryffindor.Die ganze Halle applaudierte,bis auf den grün-silbernen Tisch.Dumbledor gratulierte mir und zeigte mir wo ich mich nun setzten sollte.Bevor ich hinunter zum Gryffindortisch ging,warf ich einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch.Mein Blick traf auf zwei schwarze,unergründliche Augen.Sofort versetzte es mir einen Stich,wie sehr ich diese Augen vermisst hatte...

**--Ja ich weiss sooo interessant wars jetzt noch nicht aber es geht ja weiter...**


	2. im Gemeinschaftsraum

**chapter 2 -- im Gemeinschaftsraum**

"Hier ist der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors."

"Das ist ein Bild.Ein Bild von einer...vulominösen Frau!"Ginny musste kurz lachen "Das ist die fette Dame.Der Gemeinschaftsraum liegt dahinter."

Ich hatte mich am Gryffindortisch neben sie gesetzt und sie war sofort total nett zu mir und hat mir angeboten mich ein wenig rumzuführen,was ich auch dankend angenommen habe.Schon nach der kurzen Zeit ,die ich mit ihr verbracht habe, habe ich sie richtig gern.Aber leider ist sie ein Jahr jünger als ich,also haben wir keinen Unterricht zuammen.

"Das Passwort ist "Butterbier".Davon könnte ich jetzt echt eins vertragen.Komm wir gehen rein vielleicht finden wir noch ein paar Flaschen"

Sie sagte das Passwort und das Portrait schwang zur Seite.Ich folgte Ginny durch den schmalen Gang und kam in den gemütlichsten Raum den ich je gesehen hatte.Besonders das prasselnde Feuer schaffte eine schöne Atmosphäre.

"Hey Ginny wo hast du denn die ganze Zeit gesteckt?"fragte ein Junge mit genauso rotem Haar wie dem von Ginny,der vor dem Feuer in einem Sessel sass.

"Ron braucht ein neues Opfer zum quälen.Harry und mich hat er im Zauberschach schon besiegt."lacht das Mädchen im Sessel gegenüber.

"Ich habe meine Zeit sinnvoll genutzt und Savannah alles gezeigt!Und ron könnte ich jederzeit in Zauberschach schlagen!"

Während Ron schon den Mund aufmachte um zu protestieren sprang das Mädchen aus dem Sessel und auf mich zu "Hi,ich bin Hermine Granger.Es tut mir sehr leid ich hätte dich gern mit Ginny rumgeführt aber da waren noch die Hausaufgaben für Astronomie und alte Runen... und dann hab ich in der Bücherei noch so ein interessantes Buch gefunden..."

"Ist schon in Ordnung"beruhige ich sie halb lachend.Ginny hatte mir schon von Hermine erzählt auch von ihren anderen beiden Freunden.Ihrem Bruder Ron und dem berühmten Harry Potter.Der mir auch gerade seine Hand entgegenstreckt und sich vorstellt

"Hey ich bin Harry.Und wie du wahrscheinlich schon mitgekriegt hast,das ist Ron.",auch er reicht mir seine Hand,"wir drei sind in deinem Jahrgang und haben wohl den meisten Unterricht mit dir zusammen.

Ginny und ich setzten uns zu den drein ans Feuer und redeten noch eine ganze Zeit.Ginny hatte Recht,die drei sind echt richtig nett.Sogar Ron redete viel nachdem er mich haushoch im Zauberschach geschlagen hatte.

"Da hast du ja richtig Glück",sagte Harry ironisch,"dein Schuljahr fängt direkt mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubereigeschichte bei Binns und einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape an!" Ich zuckte leicht zusammen. "du hast wohl schon von der alten Fledermaus gehört.Aber keine Sorge wir beschützen dich vor ihm."sagte Harry aufmunternd und legte mir freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter.

Wenn er wüsste...


	3. die erste Begegnung

**chapter 3-- Die erste Begegnung**

Harry hatte nicht gelogen.Zaubereigeschichte war so ziemlich das Langweiligste was ich in meinem ganzen Leben gatan hatte!Die einzige die aufmerksam zuhörte und mitschrieb war Hermine,doch selbst ihr schien es schwer zu fallen.Als die zweite Stunde endlich zuende war hatten es alle ziemlich eilig aus der Klasse zu gehen.Zum einen um endlich von Professor Binns wegzukommen und zum andern um nicht zu spät zu ihrer nächsten Stunde zu kommen.Zaubertränke.Einerseits hatte ich ziemlich Angst vor dieser Stunde,aber nicht aus den selben Gründen wie die Anderen.Aber andererseits kann ich es nun kaum erwarten.Ich habe mich die ganze Nacht gefragt wie es sein würde,wenn wir uns wieder begegnen.

Wahrscheinlich mache ich mir viel zu viele Sorgen,immerhin sind noch die anderen mit im Raum,da werden wir wohl kaum Zeit haben uns zu unterhalten.

"Savannah?Kommst du?"Hermine sieht mich fragend an. "Oh ,ja klar ich hab nur nachgedacht"

Ich folgte den Anderen hinunter zu den Kerkern.Auf dem Weg dahin wurde ich von meinen Gedanken abgelenkt,wir trafen eine Gruppe von Slytherins.Darunter auch Malfoy,die Anderen hatten mir von ihm erzählt.ich war gespannt ob alles stimmte.

"Potter!Du läufst ja immernoch frei rum.Ich dachte das Ministerium hätte dich endlich weggesperrt!" sein Gefolge fing laut an zu lachen und auch Malfoy konnte sich sein hochnäsiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Harry ,beruhige dich!Es ist nur Malfoy.Der ist es nicht wert!"zischte Hermine Harry zu.

"Misch dich da nicht ein,Schlammblut! Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen Potter und mir."

"Wag es ja nicht sie noch einmal so zu nennen!"Ron zückte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Malfoy.Na das konnte ja heiter werden...ich beschloss mich erst mal rauszuhalten.Inzwischen hatte sich um Ron und Malfoy ein Kreis gebildet und die Ersten feuerten ihre Favoriten bereits an.

"An deiner Stelle würde ich das nicht tun,Weasly",sagte Malfoy voller Verachtung,"denk an deinen letzten Versuch mich zu verfluchen!Es edete damit das du Schnecken gespuckt hast!"Viele der umstehenden fingen an zu lachen.Rons Kopf wurde so rot wie seine Haare.Er wollte gerade einen Fluch auf ihn schleudern,als ihn schon Malfoys Schockzauber traf.Ron flog einige Meter zurück und von den Slytherins kam tosender Applaus.Harry setzte schon zu einem Fluch auf Malfoy an bevor ich ihn zurück halten konnte.

"Harry nicht!Du machst es nur noch schlimmer!" nun lenkte ich Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit auf mich.

"Sieh mal an,Potter hat einen neuen Fan gewonnen!Wahrscheinlich ebenso ein Blutsverräter oder Schlammblut wie seine anderen Freunde!"

Ich wollte ihm gerade entgegenschleudern,wie sehr er sich da irrte,als aufeinmal ein flatternder schwarzer Umhang erschien.

"Was veranstalten sie hier Mr. Potter?" fragte Severus Snape höchstpersönlich mit einer solchen Verachtung und Drohung in der Stimme,dass alle um uns rum sofort still waren.Harry schien das nicht zu beeindrucken.Er schaute Snape in die Augen und antwortete ihm offen

"Malfoy hat uns angepöbelt und Ron angegriffen ich-"

"Natürlich muss sich der grosse Harry Potter wieder einmischen wenn es eine Gelegenheit gibt zu zeigen was für ein grosser Held er ist!"beschuldigte er Harry

"Aber Malf-"

"Nachsitzen Mr. Potter!Sonnabend in meinem Labor!"

Bevor Harry noch irgendwas erwidern konnte stiess ihm Hermine in die Seite.

"Und nun gehen sie auf ihre Plätze!"donnerte Snape.Während alle gehorsam folgten streiften sich unsere Blicke kurz und ich könnte schwören,Dass er mich einige nano-sekunden lang angesehen hat!Doch bevor ich es genau sagen konnte drehte er sich schon um und gigng in die Klasse.

Ich setzte mich zu den anderen und versuchte den Trank zu brauen Den Snape uns aufgegeben hatte.Doch genauso wie die Tränke von Ron und Harry, hatte meiner am Ende eine gelb-grünliche Färbung.Einzig Hermines Trank hatte das geforderte Pink.Anstatt mich wie Harry und Ron wegen des missglückten Tranks aufzuziehen und vorzuführen ignorierte er mich völlig.Er machte schon die ganze Zeit einen Bogen um meinen Tisch und vermied es die ganzeZeit mich anzusehen.Ich spürte das.Das einzige Anzeichen dafür ,dass er gemerkt hatte dass ich überhaupt anwesend war,kam am Ende der Stunde.Er liess meinen missglückten Trank einfach verschwinden und beendete die Stunde.Natürlich nicht ohne eine meterlange Hausaufgabe.

Ich war total frustriert.Klar hatte ich nich erwartet dass er vor Allen offen mit mir redet,aber dass er mich überhaupt nicht wahrnimmt?!Ich trödelte noch ein wenig herum und sagte den Anderen ,dass ich gleich nachkommen würde.Ich wollte noch bleiben und allein mit ihm reden.Vielleicht war er ja dann anders...

**--So das wars erst mal.Die nächsten kapitel gibts erst wenn ich wenigstens 4 Reviws hab :) (möglichst von 4 unterschiedlichen leuten)**


	4. das Gespräch

chapter 4 das Gespräch

Endlich waren alle weg!Diese Millicent war noch langsamer als ich ,obwohl ich ja mit Absicht trödelte.Severus war vorne am Pult und schien mich nicht zu bemerken.Inzwischen war das ja nichts neues mehr.Ich ging nach vorne und blieb genau vor seinem Pult stehen.Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Ahnung was ich jetzt sagen wollte,doch da blickte er schon auf und in seinem strengen Blick sah ich kurz etwas Panik.Aber wirklich nur ganz kurz.

"Mrs. Turner ist irgendwas?"fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ich...ich...-"

"Mrs Turner ich habe wirklich keine Zeit mir ihre Stammeleien anzuhören würden sie jetzt bitte gehen!"seine Stimme hatte etwas befehlendes aber auch etwas flehendes.Ich muss zugeben ich war ziemlcih verwirrt.

"Ich... wollte mit dir reden"

"Ich wüsste nicht worüber,ausserdem kann ich mich nicht erinnern ihnen erlaubt zu haben mich zu Du´zen!"herrschte er mich an.Es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend.Was sollte das?

"Warum machst du das?"fragte ich leise.Er sah mich nur fragend an."Warum tust du so als würden wir uns nicht kennen?Warum tust du so als wäredas alles nie gewesen?"zum Ende hinwurde ich immer lauter.So langsam war ich echt verzweifelt.So lange hatte ich mich danach gesehnt ihn wieder zu sehen,ihn zu hören,ihn...

"Savannah wir müssen das vergessen!"das einzige was ich registrierte was,dass er mich beim Vornamen nannte.Endlich."Es geht einfach nicht!Du bist meine Schülerin und ich dein Lehrer und mehr auch nicht."Das konnte einfach nicht sein Ernst sein.Ich verstand ihn einfach nicht.Er war so anders als nur wenige Wochen zuvor.In der Zeit wo wir uns jeden Tag gesehen hatten,wo wir geredet hatten,wo wir uns nahe waren und jetzt...

"Savannah ich könnte dein Vater sein und überhaupt war es doch nur...eine Ferienbekanntschaft.Lass es uns vergessen und normal weitermachen."er sah mir direkt in die Augen;mehr war es für ihn also nicht...mehr bedeutete ich ihm nicht.Er wandte sich von mir ab.Doch damit gab ich mich nicht zufrieden das konnte einfach nicht das Ende sein!Ich trat näher an ihn heran und stand nun direkt hinter ihm.

"Vergessen?Ich soll einfach so tun als wäre das nie passiert?Als hätten wir uns nie geküsst als hättest du mir nie gesagt wie wichtig ich dir bin,als hätten wir nie..."meine Stimme versagte.Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein.Er hatte sich umgedreht und wir sahen uns schweigend an.Ich sah in tiefe schwarze Augen,dieselben Augen die mich nur einige Zeit vorher freundlich anlächelten.Doch nun sah ich gar nichts in ihnen:Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen und ich kam mir auf einmal so dumm vor.Ich musste hier weg,ich konnte einfach nicht mehr hier sein-bei ihm.Ohne zu wissen wohin, rannte ich raus.

Die Tränen liefen mir mittlerweile übers Gesicht.Einige Schüler sahen mir neugierig hinterher ,doch das war mir ziemlich egal.Erst in einem Flur in dem ich alleine war hielt ich an.Das konnte alles einfach nicht wahr sein!Noch vor ein paar Wochen war ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt und jetzt heule ich mir die Augen wegen jemnden aus den ich liebe und der mich,was ch bis vor kurze dchte,auch liebt.Das war alles so unfair!Am liebste hätte ich laut geschrien,aber irgendwie hatte ich dazu keine Kraft.Ich sass noch eine ganze Weile so dar und dachte nach.Ich konnte durch die Fenster sehen dass es langsam dunkler wurde und machte mich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort saßen auch schon meine Freunde(inzwischen waren sie wirklich richtige Freunde und total wichtig für mich).

"Savannah wo warst du denn?Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!"Ginny sah mich erleichtert an.

"Wir dachten schon Snape hätte dir was angetan!"so falsch lag Harry da gar nicht...

"Alles in Ordnung ich war nur noch in der Bücherei und habe die Zeit vergessen."Ich sah Hermine an,sie glaubte mir nicht das konnte ich sehen.

"Du bist ja fast wie Hermine."lachte Ron

"Ich bin ziemlich müde...ich glaub ich geh schlafen.Bis morgen."verabschiedete ich mich.Doch so leicht kam ich nicht davon.

"Ja ich auch.Gute Nacht Jungs,Ginny kommst du mit?!"Hermine stand auf und bedeutete Ginny mitzukommen.Als wir im Mädchenschlafsaal angekommen waren und Ginny sich versichert hatte das wir wirklich alleine waren sah Hermine mir tief in die Augen.

"So und jetzt erzählst du uns was los ist!Ich war heute lange in der Bibliothek und du warst da ganz sicher nicht!Du warst die ganze Zeit bei Snape,stimmts?!Was ist passiert?"Sie sah mich wartend an.

Ich merkte wie mir schon wieder Tränen in die Augen liefen.Ich glaube es ist Zeit meinen Freundinnen zu erzählen wie ich die Sommerferien verbracht hatte...


	5. die wahrheit

****

chapter 5 die Wahrheit

"...und dann hat er gesagt ich soll alles vergessen und normal mit ihm umgehen.Mir wurde das alles zu viel und ich bin einfach nur weggerannt."

Hermine und Ginny sehen mich an.Ich kann erkennen,dass sie über alles,was ich ihnen in der letzten stunde erzählt habe,nachdenken.Ich habe den beiden wirklich alles erzählt und sie haben mich nicht ausgelacht oder abfällige Kommentare geäussert wie ich es befürchtete,sondern mich einfach reden lassen und mir zugehört.Nur manchmal stockte meine Erzählung,weil mich die Tränen wiedermal überraschten,doch die beiden aben mich getröstet und geduldig gewartet.Und jetzt sitzen wir hier auf meinem Bett und sehen uns einfac nur an.

"Wow...ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll..."endlich bricht Hermine die Stille"ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen,dass du über den gleichen Snape redest der uns morgen wieder unterrichtet."Oh nein daran hatte ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht!Wie soll ich ihm denn wieder unter die Augen treten?

"Du hast Angst vor morgen ,oder?!"Ginny schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können.Ich nickte nur.

"Ach keine Sorge.Versuch ihn einfach zuu ignorieren!"

"Aber das will ich nicht!Ich will...ach keine Ahnung ich will einfach ,dass es ist wie vorher!"Meine Freundinnen sahen mich traurig an.Sie schienen auch nicht weiter zu wissen."Egal,lass uns runtergehen und schauen ob die Jungs noch wach sind."Ich hatte keine Lust mehr darüber zu reden.Ich brauchte Ablenkung und die würde ich bei Harry und Ron auf jeden Fall aben.

Die beiden sassen noch amFeuer und alberten mit Fred und George rum.Wir setzten uns zu ihnen und sagten einfach dass wir bei ihrem Lärm eh nicht schlafen konnten.Schnell vergaß ich meine Sorgen und hatte viel Spass mit meinen Freunden.

Am nächsten morgen ging ich etwas später als sonst zum Frühstück.Meine Freunde waren schon da und ich konnte schon von weitem sehen,dass Fred und George irgendetwas angestellt hatten.Sie schienen irgendetws zu erzählen und Harry und Ron lachte herzhaft während Hermine sie mit strengem Blick ansah und tadelte.Ich setzte mich zwischen Fred und Hermine um schlimmeres zu vermeiden und fragte freg was los sei.Dieser fing auch gleich stolz an zu erzählen.

"George und ich haben den wohl brilliantesten Streich dieses Jahres begangen!Wir sind heute morgen bevor irgendwer anders wach war runter zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und haben ...naja...eine Kleinigkeit für sie vorbereitet."im Hintergrund fing George an zu lachen.

"Aha,und was genau"wollte ich wissen

"Naja,also du brauchst dich nict wundern,wenn dir an einigen Slytherins gleich etwas auffällt wie zb. ihre-"

"Mr. Weasly!Es freut mich sehr,dass sie so viel spass daran haben mit ihren Kindereien herumzu prahlen,aber ich hoffe doch sehr,dass sie trotzdem kurz Zeit hätten.Einigen meiner Schüler scheint es nicht so gut zu gehen und vor dem SlytherinGemeinschaftsraum hat sich auf mysteriöse Weise ein Meer aus Nacktschnecken gebildet."sagte Snape in seiner typisch sarkastisch-drohenden Art.

"Nacktschnecken?Wie kommen die wohl ins Schloss?Das ist ja zum kotzen!"Nun konntne Fred und George ihr lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Snape packte beide an den Armen und zog sie mitsich

"Mitkommen!"zischte er wütend.Er schien so wütend zu sein,dass er mich gar nicht bemerkt hatte,oder war das Absicht?

"Die Armen.Dabei war es so lustig!"sagte Ron bedauernd.

"Nein das war es nicht!" erwiderte Hermine böse"es war kindisch und unüberlegt!Sie hätten jemanden ernsthaft schaden können,es ist schon richtig dass sie bestraft werden!" Ron erwiderte etws und die beiden fingen an zu streiten.Harry und Ginny versuchten die beiden Streithähne auseinnader zu bekommen.ich hörte gar nicht mehr zu...ich dachte nur darüber nach wie ich die nächste Stunde überstehen sollte.

Ich hasse ihn!Wie konnte er nur!Er hatte mich die ganze Stunde schikaniert,mich dran genommen obwohl er genau wusste das ich keine Ahnung hatte wie die Antwort lautete.Am Ende der Stunde hat er mir insgesamt 15 Punkte für Gryffindor abgezogen!Ich war total fertig und verkroch mich erst mal auf dem Mädchenklo.Irgendwann fand Hermine mich .

"Savannah?"

"Wie konnte er sowas tun?"heulte ich.

"Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser alles zu vergessen.Ich meine er gibt sich ja gösste Mühe es dir leicht zu machen."sie hatte Recht.Vermutlich tat er das wirklich um es mir leichter zu machen.

Aber ich will das doch gar nicht...


	6. hinterm Wandteppich näher als nah

**Chapter 6 hinterm Wandteppich / näher als nah**

"Ich kann Hermine schon verstehen,dass sie Wahrsagen abgewählt hat!"platzte es aus mir heraus nachdem ich ich zusammen mit Harry und Ron die erste Stunde bei Professor Trelawney hatte.

"Ach,wenn du dich erst mal daran gewöhnt hast,dass sie Harry jede Stunde einen grausamen Tod prophezeit ist es eigentlich ganz in Ordnung."lachte Ron.

"Ja klar solange sie das nicht bei dir macht."maulte Harry.Heute wurde ihm ein besonders grausiger Tod prophezeit und Malfoy hat auch noch einen Kommentar dazu abgelassen.

"Ach komm schon Harry.Die Frau hat doch eh keine Ahnung wovon sie redet."munterte ich Harry auf.

"Jaja ich weiss ja...hast du jetzt noch irgendwas vor?Du könntest doch Ron und mir beim Quiddichtraining zu schauen!"

"Oh ja!Ich hab euch noch nie spielen sehen!ich bring nur noch schnell meine Tasche weg!"antwortete ich und wandt mich zum gehen um.

"O.k. wir warten unten an der Treppe!"rief mir Harry hinterher.

Ich lief schnell die Treppen hoch,verstaute meine Tasche im Gemeinschaftsraum und rantte durch die Flure zurück.Als ich um eine Ecke bog stiess ich hart mit jemandem zusammen.

"Oh entschuldigung ich hab dich nicht-"ich blickte an der Person,ind die ich hineingelaufen war;hoch und traf auf zwei schwarze Augen.Sofort hatte ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch und mich überkamen Erinnerungen an den Sommer.Er sah einfach so gut aus wie er da stand,in seiner langen schwarzen Robe und einem leicht erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Plötzlich überwältigte mich ein Berg von Gefühlen und ich zog Severus mit mir in den geheimgang hinter dem Wandteppich.Harry hatte ihn mir mal gezeigt.Severus schien so überrascht zu sein,dass er sich gar nicht wehrte.Sicher hinter dem Wandteppich verborgen zog ich sein Gesicht zu mir runter und küsste ihn.Wie sehr ich das vermisst hatte!Seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren,ihn zu riechen,er roch nach Trankzutaten und und...ich wusste nicht was es war aber ich liebte es.Er schien so überwätigt,dass er zunächst nichts tat.Doch als er verstand was gerade passierte schob er mich sanft aber bestimmend ein Stück von sich weg.

"Savannah,das geht nicht,wir-"begann er ,doch ich wollte jetzt nicht reden!

"Halt endlich die Klappe!"sagte ich sanft aber bestimmt und küsste ihn erneut.Nach kurzem Zögern begann er auch mich zu küssen.Erst nur leicht und zögerlich doch mit der Zeit liebevoll und zärtlich.Er legte seine Hände an mein Gesicht,als wolle er mich festhalten.Ich war so glückllich wie lange nicht mehr ich vergaß alles andere und spürte nur noch Severus,meinen Severus.Sein Kuss wurde fordernder und er zog mich enger an sich,ich spürte sein Becken und das scnelle Schlagen seines Herzens.Mir wurde ganz heiss und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen schlanken aber muskulösen Körper um ihm noch näher zu sein,wenn das überhaupt möglich war.Er liess mein Gesicht los und ich hatte schon Angst,dass er aufhören würde,doch er legt seine Hände auf meinen Rücken und strich mit ihnen immer tiefer bis er sie auf meinem Hintern liegen ließ.Dort wo seine Hände mich berührt hatten,war es noch heisser und ich befürchtete unter seinen Berührungen zu verbrennen.Er schob mich ein Stück zurück (zumindest soweit wie es der schmale Gang zuliess),hob mich hoch und lehnte mich dann ganz an die Wand ,sodass ich meine Beine um ihn schlingen konnte.Das alles ohne aufzuhören mich zu küssen.Ich schlang meine Beine fester um ihn und fuhr mit den Häden durch seine langen Haare.Sie waren gar nicht fettig wie sie aussahen sondern weich und seidig.Kurz hörte er auf mich zu küssen und sah mich an,in seinen Augen war nun nichts abweisendes mehr, sondern Zuneigung und Verlangen.Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus ihn nicht zu küssen und liebkoste seinen Hals.Sein Atem ging schneller und ich spürte wie sehr er mich wollte,wie sehr ich ihn wollte!Küssend wanderte ich senen Hals entlang und spielte zärtlich mit seinem Ohr.Ihm entfuhr ein kurzes Stöhnen und er schien seine Hände wiederzuendecken.Mit der einen Hand hielt er wieder mein Gesicht und mit der anderen Hand fuhr er langsam unter meine Bluse und streichelte über meinen Bauch und mein Decolleté.Nun war es an mir leicht aufzustöhnen und ungeduldig fing ich an seine Robe aufzuknöpfen und-

"Savannah!?"plötzlich hörten wir Harry ganz in der Nähe meinen Namen rufen. "Hey Savannah hörst du uns?!"auch Ron suchte nach mir.Ich hatte die beiden ganz vergessen.Ich sah Severus an er war schon dabei seine Robe wieder zuzuknöpfen,doch ich konnte in seinen Augen noch immer die Leidenschft sehen.Ich wollte etwas sagen ,doch er legt nur den Finger auf meine Lippen,murmelte einen Spruch mit dem er meine Bluse und Haare ordnete,drehte sich um und ging in die andere Richtung des Ganges.Dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit und dieser wunderschöne Moment war vorbei.

"Savannah,wo bist du?!"bedauernd seufzte ich und trat dann entschuldigend lächelnd hinter dem Teppich hervor.

"Sav- ah da bist du ja endlich !wir haben uns total Sorgen gemacht!!Wo warst du?"schrie mich Harry schon fast an,aber ich nahms ihm nicht übel immerhin hat er sich echt Sorgen gemacht,aber andererseits,wer weiss wie es mit Severus weitergegangen wär...

"SAvannah?"Ron sah mich fragend an.Ich war schon wieder in Gedanken.

"Entschuldigt Jungs!Ich hab meine Tasche weggebracht und wollte dann durch einen Geheimgang zurück,aber irgendwie hab ich mich verlaufen..."

"Man kann dich aber auch keine Sekunde allein lassen!"lachte Harry.Er schien es zu glauben und war beruhigt.Eigentlich hatte ich jetzt gar keine Lust mehr mit den Jungs zum Quiddich zu gehen aber ich wollte sie nicht enttäuschen.

"Also los.lasst uns gehen!"sagte ich deshalb.

Das ganze Training über war ich kein besonders aufmerksamer Zuschauer.Ich dacht die ganze Zeit darüber nach was in ddem Gang passsiert war und wie es weitergeht.Ich musste unbedingt mit Hermine reden!

Kaum im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen zog ich sie auch schon direkt mit mir nach oben in den Mädchenschlafsaal...


	7. Bedenkzeit

**_uuuui das is aber lieb dankeschön!!ich war schon total demotiviert und hab die nächsten chaps auch ohne meine gewünschten 4 rewiews geladen aber dank silbergold hatte ich wieder lust weiterzuschreiben:)_**

**_also widme ich dieses chp Silbergold!!_**

**_Ich hab mich aber entschieden das diese story mit dem nächsten chap endet,i-wie keine idee mehr hab wie es sonst weitergeht...naja besonderen Wunsch fürs Ende??Happy end oder eher weniger?wen ich nich rechtzeitig reviews krieg mach ichs so wie ich will :P_**

**chapter 7-- Bedenkzeit**

"Du veralberst mich!"Hermine glaubte nicht was ich ihr gerade erzählte...

"Doch Hermine ich schwöre!Alles was ich dir gerade erzählt hab ist wirklich passiert!Ich kann es ja auch kaum glauben..."gab ich zu.

"Aber das...ich meine...Severus Snape,unser Professor,soll zu sowas wie Gefühlen fäig sein?Ich kann mir das echt nur schwer vorstellen..."

"Ich weiss...aber ich bin einfach zu glücklich um genau darüber nachzudenken;"grinste ich sie an"ich meine das ist das was ich mir die ganze Zeit so gewünscht habe!"Hermine sah mich besorgt an.

"Aber er ist immernoch dein Lehrer...wie soll das funktionieren?"Jetzt fing sie auch schon so an.Aber irgendwie hatte sie auch Recht...wenn sich das in Hogwarts rumspricht...vielleicht würde Severusauch seinen Posten als Lehrer verlieren..."Ach aber mach dir keine Sorgen vielleicht irre ich mich ja!"

Ich muss wohl etwas trurig geguckt haben..."Ist schon ok Hermine...ich werde morgen einfach mal mit ihm reden und sehen was er dazu meint."

"Klar das wird am Besten sein!Savannah,bitte sei mir nicht böse aber heute war echt anstrengend...und..."ich verstand schon

"Ist schon in Ordnung ich biuch müde.Gute Nacht!"Sie sah mich erleichtert an und nachdem wir uns fertig gemacht hatten scliefen wir schnell ein...ich träumte von schwarzen Augen und Geheimgängen...

"Hey Savannah wo willst du hin?Kommst du nicht mit feiern?"Harry sah mich fragend an.Er hatte gerade durch einen Filmreifen Sturzflug den Schnatz für Gryffindor gefangen und seine Mannschaft so zu einem wiederhohlten Sieg gegen Rawenclaw verholfen.

"Ähm nein...ich muss noch...was erledigen.Wir sehn uns später!"Er sah mich ungläubig an wurde aber von der jubelnden Masse Gryffindors weiter richtung Gemeinschaftsraum gedrängt.

Nervös war ich weiter auf dem Weg runter in die Kerker,ich hatte mir tausend Sätze überlegt was ich ihm sagen wollte doch als ich an der Tür klopfte und er prompt öffnete, war mein Kopf wie leer.Er wurde von einer Rauchwolke und einer nach Kräuter duftenen Woge begleitet ,anscheinend bereitete er gerade einen Trank zu.Ich ging wohl ziemlich lange meinen Gedanken nach,nach einiger zeit örte ich ihn in seinem üblichen Tonfall fragen:

"Ja bitte?"seinem Blick konnte ich nicht entnemen ob er sich nun freute mich zu sehen oder nicht.

"Ich möchte mit dir reden!"wie oft ich diesen Satz nun schon zu ihm gesagt hatte wusste ich nicht mehr.

"Ich habe keine Zeit.Dieser Trank benötigt meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit."er war schon dabei sich umzudrehen und die Tür zu schliessen aber so langsam hatte ich darauf keine Lust mehr

Du kannst mich nicht immer wgschicken!Zwischen uns ist etwas und ich will JETZT darüber reden!"forderte ich ihn auf.

"Ich weiss aber ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit du musst-"

"Ich will nicht mehr warten!Ich will das das geklärt ist es tut mir weh immer im Unklaren über uns zu sein!"diese verdammten Tränen stiegen schon wieder in meine Augen...Aber er schien mich zu verstehen

"Du hast mich in dem Gang ziemlich überrasht...und auch sonst sorgst du dafür das ich Dinge fühle oder tue,die ich vorher nie für möglich hielt...ich weiss einfach nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll..."er sah mich fast schon traurig an was eigentlich unmöglich ist

"Ich kann nicht ewig auf dich warten."sagte ich matt.

"as verlange ich auch nicht.Lass mir Zeit bis zum nächsten Wochenende.Aber bis dahin verhalten wir uns normal.Du wirst nicht zu mir kommen um zu reden,wir werden ncihts tun wie in dem Geheimgang...wir vergessen das alles für eine Woche und am Samstag treffen wir uns in Hogsmead und reden.Über alles.Das verspreche ich dir!"er sah mir ehrlich in die Augen.

"Also schön...am Samstag..."ich drehte mich um und ging.Auch wenn das alles vernünftig klang war ich total niedergeschlagen.Er hatte eigentlich nichts festes gesagt,keine Entscheidung getroffen.Ich musste nun eine Woche warten und mich von ihm fernhalten.Hoffentlich lohnt es sich zu warten...

Schon vor dem Portrait der fettenDame hörte ich die Gryffindors jubeln und singen.In Partystimmung war ich jetzt eigentlich nicht also versuchte ich mich durch die Masse zu drängen ohne bemerkt zu werden und steuerte direkt die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsäälen an.Doch wie als hätten sie einen sechsten Sinn sahen mich natürlich Hermine und Ginny und kamen mir hinterher.

Wir kamen oben an und Ginny schloss di eTür hinter sich.

"Und wie ist es gelaufen?"Hermine musste es ihr erzählt haben ,aber ich war nicht böse immerhin sind sie beide meine besten Freundinnen.

"Naja,er hatte keine Zeit aber...

**das nächste chap wird schon das Ende...also wollt ich ein glückliches oder truriges Ende?...**


	8. Bis in einem Jahr

**ZACK!jetzt hab ichs endlich geschafft!ein e ist da hoffe es gefällt euch,ifinds ziemlich gelungen:)**

**und sry nochma wenn hier soviele bustaben fehlen aber mein pc t glaub ich voller viren und hier gehn immer so fenster uf unann kann ich nich mehr scheiben sry aber ich ke man verstehts trotzdm:)**

**und danke noch ma an die reviwer(sind ja nich viele:P)**

chapter 8

"Nun geh schon!"Ginny schob mich den weg entlang der etwas aus Hogsmead führte "du kommst noch zu spät!"

"Jaja"mehr beam ich nicht raus...ich war so aufgeregt.Es ist jetzt genau eine Woche her seit ich mit Severus geredet hatteund hute war der Tag an dem es sich entgültig entcheidet!Wie an edem Hogsmeadwochenende war ich t Hermine und Ginny untrwegs.Diesmal hatte jede von uns unmengen an Tüten bei sich,immerhin wurde es langsam kälter und wie das nunmal so ist hatte niemand von uns etwas passendes im schrank.

"Wenn du sie weitr so schubst fällt sie noch in den matsch und wi hätten uns die Diskussionen um ihr Outfit sparen können!"schaltete sich Hermine ein.Die beiden hatten mich heute nämlich noch früher als sonst geweckt und meinen halben Kleiderschrank auf meinem und Hermines Bett verteilt.Es dauerte ungefähr eine dreivietel Stunde bis sie sich endlich einig waren,dass ein grauer Strickpulli,ein dunkle Jeans und ein Dunkelgrüner Wollschal unter meiner schwarzen Lederjacke wohl am akzeptabelsten waren,zmindest nachdem ich sie darauf hingewiesen habe,dass es für das lilane sweatshirt und den schwarzenRock doch schon etwas zu frisch ist.Ansonsten wrar es mir heute elativ egal was ich anhatte,denn ich bezweifelte,dass es Severus etscheidung beeinflussen würde.

"So jetzt gib uns deine Taschen ,wenn wir weitergehen könnte er Ginny und mich sehen.Hier um di Ecke müsste es eigentlich sein."aber ich bewegte mich kein Stück.

Jetzt geh scon!Oder willst du noch weitere Jahre daürber nachdenken wie er sich entchieden hätte?"Sie hate ja Recht.Also atmete ich tief ein,drückte Ginny meine Taschen in die Hand und bo um die Ecke.

Und da sah ich ihn au schon.Er stand an einen hohen kahlen Baum gelehnt und sah in die ferne.Der kalte Wind liess seine schwarzen Haare wehen.

Als ich nur noch wenige Schritte vvon ihm entfehrn ar bemerkte er mich.Als er mich ansah spürte ich Schmettelinge in meinem Bauch...

"Hallo"sagte er.

"Hey"erwiderte ich schwach.Einige Sekunden sagten wir nichts und es ing schon an ir unangenehm zu werden als er etwas sagte.

"Ich-"aber weiter schien er auch nich genau zu wissen.

"Nun sag schon wie du dich entsscieden ast!"Ich wollte jetzt nicht mehr warten ich wollte es jetzt hier hören und ihm eweder glücklich in die arme falle oder heulend zu Ginny und Hermine rennen,die noch da standen u auf mich warteten das wusste ich!

"Also es ist so...ich kann nicht bestreiten,dass ich dich unglaublich gern habe und das mir in dieser Woche etwas gefehlt hat",innerlich schlug mei Herz schneller"aber-"ok jtzt hats aufgehört."es ist immernoch so,dass es eigentlich verboten ist und es sich für mich,so sehr ich das auch will,nicht richtig anfühlt."Das wars also...ich hatte einen dicken Klos im Hals und überlegte fieberhaft wie ich jetzt noch einen würdevollen Abgang hinkriegen soll.

"Also...ich...wenn du dich so entschieden hast..."mir fiel einfach nichts ein...

"Nein ich bin noch nich tfertig.Das heisst nicht ,dass ich mit dir Schluss mache",das verstehe ich jetzt nicht.Aber ich konnte nichts sagen lso hörte ich weiter zu.

"Ich habe einen Vorschlag den du dir anhör sollst.Versprichst du mir nicht dazwischen zu reden?"

"Ok"

"Ich habe einen Freund in Italien er ist auch ein begaber Träkemeister und arbeitet gerade an einem Unsichtbarkeitstrank.Ehat mich gefragt ob ich ihm nicht helfen möchte und ch habe zugestimmt-"

"Du willstweg?"er ignorierte mein dazwiscen reden.

"Ich habe schon alles mit Professor Dumbledore abgeklärt.Eine Unterrichtsvertretung ist eingestellt und Anfang der nchsten Woche werde ich nach Italien apperieren."Er wollte weg.Einfach so.Aber was ist das denn für ein Vorschlag?Was hab ich denn davon?

"Und wie lange?"fragte ich.

"Bis zum nächsten Schuljahr."Aber da war ich doch gar nicht mehr an der schule!Das ist mein letztes Jahr!

"Das ist ja schön für dich und was hab ich davon?"pampte ich iihn an.

"Solange ich weg bin denks du nach.Über uns,über alles.Auch ich werde das tun.Und wenn ich wiederkomme und du die Schule beendet hast treffen wir uns wieder,genau hier."lansam verstand ich.

"Und dann?"fragte ich nach.

"Dann wäre das zwischen uns sogar legal nd wenn dir das dann nicht zu langweiliist und du mich immernoch willst..."lächelte er mich an.Ich verstand nun was er meinte und eigentlich klang das gar nicht so schlecht.Ich bedeutete ihm wirklic etwas sost würde er sowas nicht vorschlagen-und schon gar nicht lächeln!

"Das heisst ich muss wieder auf dich warten."lächelte ich traurig

"Das müsstest du doch schon gewöhnt sein,also bist du einerstanden?"Ich nickte nur.Er lächelte scheinbar zufrieden.Dann trat er näher an mich ran und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Bis ganz bald"flüsterte er in mein Ohr."Und sag deinen Freundinnen wenn sie schospionieren sollten sie nicht so auffällig buntes Gepäck bei sich haben"

Ich musste grinsen.Während er den Weg lang ging sah ic hihm nach...ein halbes Jahr,6 Monate,180 Tage...das hörte sich doch gar nicht so lange an...


End file.
